Maximum Ride: Changing Times
by Greenmjolnir
Summary: Sort of a fanfic sequel to the Angel Experiment. My first try at some romance and writing from a girl's point of view. But i think i have Max's character captured well. There are few new friends they will meet with... interesting qualities.
1. Where we left off

Nothing beats flying. The open air, freedom of the skies– I can't think of anything more relaxing. Well, I'm sure you might disagree with me in some aspects, but then again, unless you've been genetically enhanced with wings, you really don't know what your missing.

If you've been keeping up with my story, you already know that my flock and I are making our way to Washington D.C. to find our real parents. For those just finding out, there are six of us. Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, Angel, and me, Max. I kinda lead the group, being the oldest of them, even though I am only fourteen, I am depended upon, so I do the best I can.

Hmmm... Fang... About that... Well, to be honest I don't know what came over me. I always thought of him as sort of a brother, but that one night after the Erasers on the beach, it all kinda changed. I looked over at him tossing a smile his way. His face lost its usually gloom and a rare smile showed through. Yeah, as if trying to figure out why those jerks at that awful lab known as The School were messing with DNA of children wasn't complicated enough, I found myself all of a sudden thrust into something unfamiliar, and awkward.

Oh, right. The Erasers. To put it simply they are just some half wolf people under the whitecoats at The School's control. I suppose there is a lot to cover on that, but for now all you need to know is that the Erasers love to use us as prey, and the one whitecoat that my family and I could once accept as a father figure betrayed us for The School. But taking care of him is on my list of things to do.

Glaceing over the flock I could see everyone was in good spirits about finding their parents. And why not? But why was I left out?

_You are more important. You're to save the world, remember? Do you think they would just leave the files on you on some simple computer, that a child could gain access to?_

Oh, and I'd like you to meet my voice. Voice world, world voice. Some people have that voice in their head that tells them the right thing to do, well my is it's own ego. If you don't think I'm crazy after saying all of this, than maybe we can one day be friends.

_Well maybe, voice,_ I thought harshly,_ I had hoped to be at least normal among my own flock. Or at least as normal as a kid with wings that hears voices can get._

The rest of the flight was uneventful and quite with the exception of having to avoid planes taking off from an airport somewhere halfway between New York and D.C. I wondered if first class is as good as people say it is. _Or maybe its just the free alcohol_, I chuckled at the thought. After near a day's worth of flying, I could see the outskirts of what I figured to be D.C.

"There's D.C.! We're almost there, but I think we should make camp in these woods tonight and start finding parents bright and early. We need our rest after all."

Nudge made a little whine. "Aww... I don't think I can sleep."

"Well, I guess your just going to have to try. Besides, it wouldn't be good if you finally met your parents and then feel asleep only a few minutes later."

Fang stepped in with his usual logic. "She has a point. We should be at the top of our game. I mean they have to know that we are going to our parents after that incident in New York. They might be waiting for us."

Gasman took a turn while nearly doing a loop in the air in excitement. "Well, I don't care if they are waiting. Nothing will keep me and Angel from our parents!"

I looked at them, thankful they had someone. "Now don't get too excited. You won't be able to sleep at all. Okay, come on everyone. Search for a clearing to land in."

They peeled off in different directions, Fang hanging back for a second to lock eyes with me, before snapping out of it and letting his logic take control again.

_What am I going to do about that... _I took a deep breath and set thoughts on that aside. We needed a place to stay. After about ten minutes Gazzy shouted out a likely spot.

"Hey everyone! I found a spot!" He was brimming with excitement.

"Wow, you seem really excited over finding a clearing." I said while gliding my way over.

"No, its not the spot. It's the cabin there. We can sleep in beds!"

Fang treaded the air nearby."Well don't get your hopes up just yet. Someone might just live there."

"Aw, who would wanna live in a crummy place like that?" Gazzy said.

"Hillbillies?" Nudge joked. "I say dat nut'n ain't beatter din a cabin in dose ol' hills dere." Everyone laughed, except Fang. But I caught a smile from him for a second.

"Well, the only way to find out is check." I commented. "We should try and be discrete, so I'll check it out. If I raise my wings some than it's time to go. Got it?" I put out my fist and they all stacked fists on top in agreement.

"Just don't get shot again." I should have known that Fang couldn't keep himself from bringing that back up. I smiled and mumbled the equivalent of a thanks.

_What was that? I could always come up with a good comeback for things like that... Now I just kinda act like a stupid school girl... Gotta snap out of it... Fang... Ugh, what's wrong with me!_ My voice couldn't help but reply to this one as I went down for a landing.

_Did you enjoy it?_

_Enjoy what?_

_The kiss... Why do you think you did it? And more importantly, did you enjoy it?_

_I guess I never thought about either one of those... I suppose it was okay... I don't know why though._

_Max. It's okay to enjoy things. Relax while you can. Remember you have an impor– _

_Yeah, I know. Save the world. Doesn't that ever get old with you, voice?_

_I see you still remember. I wish you could keep that focus on your purpose._

_And I wish you could stop talking in riddles._ I just landed in a tree and folded up my wings as I thought this. I quickly put on my windbreaker and started to climb down and sneak to the old cabin. It was nearly completely covered in moss and ivy. It looked like a furry, green, little house on the prairie.

I crept up as quietly as I could and gave a quick glance over my shoulder and above me. They were all watching me and holding position. Angel gave me a wave and put her finger on her nose. I smiled and made my way to the cabin. It had was fairly big, likely a four bedroom place, with several windows on each of its sides. Looking in I could only see a silhouette of a cobwebbed room with a single bed. The door was open and I could make out a dark living room, with no signs of anyone. Perfect. I waved them down. We were going cabining. "Looks like we have a place to stay after all."

"Well, its not the Hilton..." said Fang

"Maybe I should just be a real estate agent." I tried to joke. _Alright! I recovered my senses!_

We broke into the door with the help of Iggy's picking skills and everyone raced to grab rooms. Everyone except me and Fang. He had the same I haven't forgot look that he did in Central park.

"So how about something to eat. Lets see what the kitchen has." I said. We found our way to the ultimate of teen food supply. But the fridge was empty, so we searched the cabinets for any dry goods.

Then I heard a rustle of clothing just out side the kitchen doorway. It sounded as if someone was trying to sneak up on us. I wasn't going to let any trackers get the jump on us so I signaled Fang with a quick tap on the shoulder and a finger pointed towards the door. I held up three fingers and counted them down. As always, on one we leapt out and prepared to take out any trespassers.

"Holy crap!"

"Ahhhhh!" The screams of Nudge and Gazzy could have waken up all of New York.

"What are you two doing sneaking around? You scared us half to death."

"You think YOU were scared!" Gazzy exclaimed. "We weren't doing anything. Except maybe finding something to eat."

"Then why sneak around?" I was staring hard into Gasman's face, as if I would melt it away if he didn't tell the truth.

"We... well..."

"We wanted to... check on you two..." Nudge finally piped in. Oh yeah, I forgot. They saw it too. Now I can't be trusted alone with Fang...

"Well, the only thing we could find to eat was some corn flakes, so take some of these old bowls, get Angel and Iggy, and eat." Fang was great at changing the subject.

I ate half a bowl of flakes, it kinda reminded me of our old place on the cliff. Breakfast was always cereal of some sort except on special occasions. Or when someone felt like eating eggs and bacon. We all finished, did our nightly fist stack, and went to our rooms. Before I went to bed I tucked in angel.

"Goodnight, Angel. Try to get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Don't worry, Max. I'll be ready for tomorrow." I smiled and gave her a hug. She yawned. She's so cute when she is tired. I was just leaving the room when Angel stopped me dead in my tracks. "And Max, don't worry. We'll find your parents, too." I tried to give her my best grin without showing my quivering lip and went to my room. Just what I was trying to not think of.

I think I forgot how salty tears are. I haven't cried in what seemed like an eternity. But I had lost all my strength now. _Why don't I have some parents? Everyone else did? This isn't fair._

_Max, self pity won't get you anywhere. Besides, you said yourself, your flock is your world. _

_I don't need to be reminded! Why don't you just shut up! _I almost yelled through the tears.

_Alright Max. But remember, everything has its purpose and place. There is a reason for this. In time you will see..._

I punched my pillow in defiance. "I don't care. Just leave me alone." My anger kept me from crying. At least the voice was good for something then. Fang walked in from his couch in the living room. I rushed to wipe my face and hide what I was doing. I actually thought I might fool him for a second. Yeah, _that_ plan worked.

"Max... are you okay?" He looked kinda awkward in the doorway. He wasn't use to this, neither of us were.

"I'm fine...I think I am allergic to something in here. My eyes are watering like crazy. It's times like these I wish we could get prescriptions." I think I also added a nervous laugh. I was too out of it to really notice.

"Well, if you want you can try the couch. I just have to get it set up with a few blankets. I'll take this bed." He seemed as cool as ever.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks." I followed him out, he went to an old closet where he found blankets for our beds and draped one on the couch. I sat down and breathed deep, to not expose my clever lie. "Yep, I don't think this is a problem at all. All better." I felt as transparent as glass, but Fang didn't give me any sign that he caught on. I knew better though.

Now at this point you might think I am nuts, or have lost all control, and I think you would be right in saying so, but I actually patted the place next to me for him to sit. No control of my mind, I might have even thought that Angel might have had something to do with this if she wasn't asleep.

He uneasily sat down next to me. We had to talk about what happened on that beach. "Umm.. Fang. About that well... the kiss." Fang's eyes lit up, his nervousness seemed to dissolve as the words escaped from my lips. I guess not talking about it was more weird for him than the thought of discussing it. For me the troubles were just starting.

"Well, I suppose it was one of those spontaneous things that just sort of happens without any thought."

"Kinda like a surprise, huh?" He looked down.

"Yeah... but... I think I like surprises..." Fang turned to me, he smiled.

"Well, I guess that's the thing about surprises," he began to lean in. "You never know when they are going to happen."

"Yeah, I guess... so..." I couldn't control myself as I leaned in and anticipated.


	2. Who the F?

Oops, I forgot to use a disclaimer... and give an intro. Well this story takes place where max ride left off. Yes, I know the sequel is coming out, but I Can relate with Max a lot as well as I would like to have an alternative for myself if on the slim chance of something goes wrong in the real sequel. I.E. Fang and Max just all of a sudden pledging their love in the first three chapters without conflict. I'm sorry life isn't that easy, especially when Fang and Max are like bro and sis. Ummm, I think that's it for now...

We left our heros in a log cabin neat Washington, D.C. They were all in bed except Fang and Max. Those two were on the couch and about to kiss (hell, even being the closest of friends sometimes hormones take over) And then...

Disclaimer: I Only own this kid and the cabin. I wish I owned D.C.

A creak sounded the opening of the front door and we were on our feet. Erasers? Perhaps vacationers coming here for a nice weekend rest? No, we would have heard a car. I didn't have time to wake the others, we'd have to fight now, maybe buy some time for them to wake up and escape, then make tracks our self. _As if ruining our childhoods wasn't bad enough, they had to screw with our romantic lives to. Did I just think "romantic lives". Yep, I have lost it entirely, and its Fang to boot, my sort of adopted brother. Snap out of it! There is no time, we have to move!_

"Everyone up! Its time to GO!" I screamed, the person at the door quickened his pace from the hall that connected to the living room. He still had to round the corner to see us, maybe we could hide and set up an ambush. I pointed to Fang and then to a chair near the hall doorway. He got the picture and started to move while I tried to hide on the short side of the couch.

A shadow from the hall light was cast on the wall in front of the doorway, so I pointed to the door and Fang acknowledged my sign with a nod. This new threat rounded the corner only to be... a kid? He looked about sixteen or seventeen, not very muscular, yet the muscles he had were toned. His brown hair seemed to glint with highlights of red with a few locks of his thick scruffy hair in front of his glasses. He didn't stand a chance. Even full grown adults couldn't match eleven-year-old Nudge in a fight, but the stronger Fang... He would slaughter him easily, if he wanted to. And he figured this kid was an Eraser and was going to ambush him!

"Fang, NO!" I tried to warn. But it was too late. Fang leaped with his two hands clasped together to deliver a skull crushing blow. I cringed as I expected the loud crack of a head opening up. But something strange happened, despite the kid's attention to me from yelling the warning, his hands seemed to go up microseconds before Fang's impact and used Fang's momentum to toss him into a wall. Fang hit the wall hard on his back and upside down. He slid down with his eyes larger than saucers.

The kid turned to Fang and his chest seemed to puff up with rage, almost as if he seemed to get larger. "You made a big mistake doing that buddy! But I'll give you a chance to explain yourself. What the hell are you doing in here?"

Fang, in his usual grace, went straight to the point. "We were enjoying a night in this cabin! What the hell do you want kid?"

"I want you out now! I don't want to have to hurt anyone, but I will!" The kid was fuming, but Fang didn't back down.

"Like hell you will! I swear if you hurt one person I will–"

"You'll what? Slam into a wall again. That'll show me. Wait, you won't leave... Your one of them aren't you? You one of those freaks who killed my pack. And now you want to fight me to show your strength to the rest. Well, you don't know what your in for kid." Fang smiled at this as he moved towards the couch..

"Oh, I think YOU will be the one who is surprised, buddy." I stood up, ran, and grabbed Fang by the arm hard. "Fang, he's a kid. What's wrong with you?" Fang pushed me back and advanced on the kid.

With every step Fang made, the kid seemed to get larger in size and hairiness. Then the face became angular. Like that of a wolf... Eraser! He must be a better model with a more human face. The flock came out of their rooms to find the kid swing at Fang, only to have his fist caught in Fang's grasp.

With the snap of his wrist, Fang twisted the kid's wrist so fast, it would brake his arm. My ears waited for the crack of braking bones. But the kid's arm held solid. It seems I anticipate a lot with no results... Instead the kid used his other arm to punch Fang in the stomach. Fang doubled over, but quickly responded by falling back and extending his leg, catching the kid in the chin with his high kick. I had the urge to help Fang, but he seemed to have the look of determination to have revenge. The rest of the flock were paralyzed, like me, in watching them fight.

The kid hit the floor and Fang jumped on top of him and started beating him in the face with a fury like I never saw him do. He had had enough. Blood started to flow from the kid's nose and spatter on the floor next to his head. Fang almost seemed to smile with an evil grin... He was enjoying this too much...

"Fang! Stop it! He's down." I yelled while running to stop Fang's onslaught. Big mistake. Fang turned only to have a fist nearly cold cock him in the chin. I leaped to tackle the kid, only to be kicked up and into a wall. Fool me twice... That's when I heard a familiar hum of motors through the wall. Reinforcements had arrived.

"Fang! Cars! Everyone up!" With that we all opened up our wings and took off. I broke through the thin thatch roof first, the hole allowing everyone else to get out. Fang was the last, but was struggling... The kid was on his leg!

"You aren't going to get away with killing my pack that easily! You may not be the freaks that I thought you were, but your still from the same place and invaded my Karen!" Fang, tried to kick the kid off, but he was holding tight. Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and Iggy flew back to hit the kid and try to knock him off. Finally after at least a few minutes, the kid lost his grip. At more than a hundred feet, even if we fell that far it would nearly kill us, despite our strength. The fate of this Eraser was sealed.

_Save him._ My voice chimed in. _Go! Now!_ I dived as fast as I could, allowing my wings to fold in aerodynamically, and caught him. Yep, I told you my craziness was just starting, but did you believe me? I was holding an Eraser in my arms. I saved him, even though his kind hunted us. Why do I listen to that voice again?

"My _hero._" He was such a smart ass. I dropped him for a second then caught him again to scare him. His face seemed to fill with excitement, it was like almost dying made his day. "Okay, okay. You got me. You've proved your point. Stop hot dogging it." He was much lighter than he looked even before he started transforming. He couldn't weigh more than a hundred and twenty pounds, which barely seemed to affect my sore wings. He seemed to have a fire in his brown eyes. Not the cold steel look of an Eraser...

"Look," I stared hard at him, trying to find some logic in my actions. "When we land, I want answers. Got it?"

"YOU want answers?" He sure did have an attitude for a guy who just was saved. "Who broke into whose home and then flew out of it with WINGS?" I gave him the legendary Max the Invincible look that has on countless occasions stopped all out fights within the pack. I still think the Y chromosome has something to do with those scuffles. "Fine. But don't expect me to just be your patsy boy because you caught me. And I want to ask some questions, too." He just wouldn't give up.

"Fair enough." I replied. _Fair! When were Erasers FAIR! Of course I wasn't currently a pile of flesh, bone, and feathers, so maybe the voice didn't make a mistake... _


End file.
